megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mega Man Christmas Carol
Mega Man Christmas Carol is a Fan Game Series from Sprites Inc. '''created by '''AceSpark. There are currenty 3 completed games in the series, and a fourth one in indefinite hiatus. Games 'Mega Man Christmas Carol' Is the first game of the series. In the game, you can select of 4 Robot Masters (or Christmas Masters) on a stage select screen. They don't have stages, only small boss rooms. The game has no achievements to get, only medals. Note: There is a superior version of this game, called Mega Man Christmas Carol Remix. 'Mega Man Christmas Carol 2' Is a sequel to the first game. The player fights 4 brand new bosses. It's starting in a Teleport Room, in an unknown place (most likely in Wily's fortress). After, the player has defeated the Robot Masters, the final battle awaits. 1 possible ending to see, but with different characters. The game has Online High Scores. 'Mega Man Christmas Carol Remix' Is a remade version of the first game. The game is based on Mega Man Christmas Carol 2's engine, but it's basically the first game. Has a lot of enhancements, additions and other. The bosses also have gained back their unused attacks, and got a lot of enhancements, like Present laughing before the battle starts. The stage select is back, and the bosses had new mugshots. Instead of skipping instantly to the final boss, the player now actually gets a cutscene before the fortress stages, like in the classic games. The game has 14 achievements and 7 medals to unlock. 10 possible endings are in the game. The game has Online High Scores. ''Mega Man Christmas Carol 3 This game is currently in indefinite hiatus. It was originally planned to be released on 2012's Christmas, but due to the game's creator health problems, it was delayed, and replaced with Mega Man Christmas Carol Remix. The game is however still under development, and will be finished in the future. On 14th December 2014, ACESpark confirmed the game is under development, and apologized for delaying the game to 2015. He was working on SIBRE, aka. Sprites INC Boss Rush Extravaganza at the time. The game was planned to be released in December 2015, however it was never released. Bosses 'Mega Man Christmas Carol' 'CDN 000 Jacob Marley' Marley only has one weapon, but he knows how to use it! His mace will block your shots, and make it fairly tricky to get out of the way when he rushes at you! '''Attacks:' Marley's Mace Weapon Get: Ghost Shackle 'CDN 001 Past' Past has no attacks of his own, but has a few friends who are more than willing to help out! Whom he summons depends entirely on difficulty level! Summons: Bubbleman (easy), Fireman (normal), Dynaman, Dangaman, Snakeman (normal), Gravityman, Pharoahman (hard), Sheepman (hard), Plantman Weapon Get: Candy Cane 'CDN 002 Present' Armoured with Boss Armour, Present has some resistance to the Mega-Buster, but there is a way to neutralize it! Watch the skies! Present will drop down on your head, and flood the screen with his Bauble Bombs! Attacks: Bauble Bomb Weapon Get: Present Suprise 'CDN 003 Future' Future will try to overwhelm you with his teleporting Scythes! You will have to wait his inital attacks out, but when he's at ground level, his weak body armour should let you swing the battle your way! Attacks: Scyth, Homing Scyth Weapon Get: Twinkle Buster 'Mystery Ship - Sleigh Attacker' This Mysterious Foe has armed this Sleigh to the teeth! You don't have a choice here, use your Master weapons! Attacks: Triple Shot, Homing Energy Orb, Bauble Bomb, Toy Penguin, Toy Knight 'Mystery Machine 1 - Santa Mech' He isn't done for yet! The Mytserious Foe has one more trick up his sleeve! The Machine is very well armoured. You'll have to find a different target to have any chance of surviving this! Attacks: Twinkle Spread, Reindeer Bomber, Plum Duff Bombs, Vacumm Wind 'Mega Man Christmas Carol 2' 'CDN 004 Tiny Tim and CDN 005 Bob Cratchit' Tiny Tim has no weapons of his own, but his Ride Armour Cratchit is armed to the teeth! Attacks: Rocket Punch, Rubber Duff, Hyper Charge, Explosive Duff Weapon Get: Rubber Duff 'CDN 006 Scrooge' Scrooge is certainly a tricky customer for an old guy! He will aim to avoid any attacks sent his way, and his Penny Pinch can turn the tide of battle in his favour! Attacks: Hum Bug Bomb, Penny Pinch, Coin Bomber Weapon Get: Hum Bug Bomb Vunerable To: Twinkle Buster 'CDN 007 Want' Want appears to have let herself go! Her weight will cause the decorative canes on the cieling to drop upon landing. The more pissed off she gets, the quicker she will pull off attacks! Be careful not to get caught out! Attacks: Mighty Leap, Cane Swipe, Candy Cane, Shockwave Weapon Get: Candy Cane Vunerable To: 'Hum Bug Bomb 'CDN 008 Ignorance Ignorance seems to be made of impenetrable stuff! Your shots keep bouncing off! Watch out for the conveyour belt, it can catch you off guard! Attacks: Twinkle Buster, Electromagnet Boots Weapon Get: 'Twinkle Buster 'Light Devil A Devil variant based off Dr Light's appearance in the original Christmas Carol game. It only appears whilst playing on Hard mode, and is fought before the Wily Machine. Attacks: Devil Blocks, Eyebeam, Explosive Present, Bouncing Present 'Wily Machine X - Deathmas Tree' Wily has crafted a diabolical machine for the heroes to tackle! Can you best him? Attacks: Platformed Metool, Penguin, Bulb Electric, Ball Cannon, Christmas Boxes. 'Mega Man Christmas Carol Remix' 'CDN 000 Jacob Marley' Marley only has one weapon, but he knows how to use it! His mace will block your shots, and make it fairly tricky to get out of the way when he rushes at you! No official description. Attacks: Marley's Mace Weapon Get: Marley's Shackle 'CDN 001 Past' Past has no attacks of his own, but has a few friends who are more than willing to help out! Whom he summons depends entirely on difficulty level! Watch out of the Robot Masters who break-in during fight! No official description. Summons: Bubbleman (easy), Fireman (normal), Dynaman, Dangaman, Snakeman (normal), Pharoahman (hard), Sheepman (hard), Plantman, Pump Man (???) Weapon Get: Past Minion Robot Master Minions: In order on screen: Heat Man (all), Toad Man (normal and above), Volt Man (normal and above), Nitro Man (all) 'CDN 002 Present' Armoured with Boss Armour, Present has some resistance to the Mega-Buster, but there is a way to neutralize it! Watch the skies! Present will drop down on your head, and flood the screen with his Bauble Bombs! No official description. Attacks: Bauble Bomb, Present Surprise Weapon Get: Present Suprise 'CDN 003 Future' Future will try to overwhelm you with his teleporting Scythes! You will have to wait his inital attacks out, but once your time has ran out, he will go all berserk at you! No official description. Attacks: Scyth, Homing Scyth, Scyth Throw Weapon Get: Future Scythe 'SNO Miser -10b and HEAT Miser 101 ' No official description. SNO Miser Attacks: Ice Ball, Ice Wave, Bouncing Snowball (These are unofficial names) HEAT Miser Attacks: Homing Blast, Scorching Flameball (These are unofficial names) 'Duff Cannon Twins and Mystery Machine 1.5 - Santa Gamma' No official description. Phase 1 Attacks: Twinkle Spread, Plum Duff Bombs, Vacumm Wind Phase 2 Attacks: Machine-Gun Eye, Mini-Tank, Spiked Fists, Homing Energy Orb (Some of these are unofficial names) 'Mega Man Christmas Carol 3?' *CDN 009 Advent Kerze (Unknown) *CDN 010 Something Brandy (Unknown) *CDN 011 Decoy Reindeer (Unknown) *CDN 012 Nut Cracker (Unknown) *CDN 013 Power Famicom (Unknown) *CDN 014 Spinning Top (Unknown) *CDN 015 Wishing Star (Unknown) *CDN 016 Jack Frost (Unknown) Trivia *Mystery Machine 1.5 - Santa Gamma was originally planned to be the last boss of Christmas Carol 3, and was originally used by Wily. The machine originally also had a W symbol above the eyes. *Unlike in the original, Past and Future give their signature weapons in Mega Man Christmas Carol Remix. The heroes during the Weapon Get screen mention it too. *A "Sleigh Attacker 2012" was planned to be used in the game, but it was unused later. *In all games, Proto Man loses his shield while he's equipped with Twinkle Buster and Present Surprise. When mentioned to ACESpark, he claims it was intentional. *While in MMCC1, Marley's obtainable weapon was called "Ghost Shackle", his weapon is called "Marley's Shackle" in the remastered version. *It is possible to get up to 2,5 million points in MMCCR, using a specific character. The maximum possible score is unknown for both MMCC2 and MMCCR games. *Mystery Machine 1 has an abnormal 36 health instead of 28. *At one point, Reindeer Bomber was planned to be an attack of Duff Cannon Twins, but in the final product, it's an unused attack. *Bass in opening of MMCCR have same laughs of Soda Popinski in Punch-Out!! *''Wishing Star'' , a planned boss from Mega Man Christmas Carol 3 makes an appearance in Make a Good Mega Man Level Contest 2 as a secret boss in a hidden level in Tier 7, McWily's . External links *Sprites Inc. Games Category:Fan games